Conventionally, a handle for a bicycle is with one handle bar inserted horizontally through a tubular bar-holding portion extending horizontally from a projecting portion provided at an upper portion of the handle stem and extending radially outwardly therefrom. The handle bar is fixed to the bar holding portion by use of a tightening bolt. Therefore, a load when a cyclist drives the bicycle, is imposed from the handle to the bar holding portion in the direction of being tightened, so that the handle bar must be fixed rigidly by the tightening bolt. As a result, mounting or dismounting of the handle bar is not easy. When the handle bar is not rigidly fixed due to insufficient tightening or looseness of the tightening bolt, the handle bar is subjected to a rotational load and carelessly rotates to shift the handle grips downwardly so that the cyclist may fall down.
In addition, the handle for the bicycle constructed as discussed above, which uses one handle bar, cannot adjust a distance between the grips provided at both ends of the handle bar, unless it is replaced by another handle bar of different size. Also, since the bar holding portion and the handle bar fixed thereto are fixed with respect to the handle stem, when the grips are changed in height, the handle stem must be adjusted vertically with respect to the front fork supporting the stem, thereby requiring much labor for the adjustment.